Huobi
Basics * Chinese mining pool and exchange (the worlds 4th largest exchange in 10-2018) * Beijing-based, founded in 2017 * Has it's own token: Huobi Token (HT) * From this Bitcoin.com article (6-11-2019): "A source has reported to news.Bitcoin.com that the Chinese government is attempting to directly manage the crypto exchange industry in the country. According to the source, this could lead to frozen assets for U.S. account holders and others. Notably, Huobi Global’s website has announced that U.S. accounts “have been gradually disabled” due to compliance issues, and that they “will freeze all US user accounts from 13 November 2019 (GMT+8) onwards.”" * 0.2% fees * 4 trading pairs (outdated, on 19-10-2018 they listed just 4 stablecoins alone already, so has more pairs then 4 currently) * As of 12-2019 it is 'know not to give a damn' when it comes to listing tokens, as one blogger mentioned. * Approximately $70.8 million of Gemini dollar (GUSD), which represents 78.6% of the total supply, is currently stored in Huobi's wallets. In October, Huobi launched an all-in-one stablecoin wrapper called HUSD, which allows users to deposit any of TrueUSD, Paxos Standard, USD Coin and Gemini dollar and then withdraw any of them regardless of which one was deposited. Huobi has less than $7 million of the other three stablecoins combined, which could suggest that there is higher demand to withdraw non-GUSD stablecoins. * Has interest on deposits * Was part of the Chinese miners that signed a statement that they want 8MB blocks. Signatories included the large mining companies F2pool, BTCChina, Antpool and BW. * Is a Block Producer on EOS (9-2019) Huobi Token (HT) * from CMC: "Huobi Token (HT) is an exchange based token and native currency of the Huobi crypto exchange. The HT can be used to purchase monthly VIP status plans for transaction fee discounts, vote on exchange decisions, gain early access to special Huobi events, receive crypto rewards from seasonal buybacks and trade with other cryptocurrencies listed on the Huobi exchange." * Plans to launch their public chain in Q2 of 2019. Huobi Chain * From this CoinDesk article (12-11-2019): "Huobi Chain, the regulator-facing public blockchain of exchange Huobi Group, is now open source and publicly available to all developers on GitHub, the firm said Tuesday. The firms are developing pluggable components for the network that could enable regulators to supervise contract deployments, asset holdings and transfers, as well as the enforcement of anti money laundering regulations, Bo Wang, a Nervos researcher, told CoinDesk. The components will also allow financial institutions, such as banks and regulatory agencies, to freeze assets and accounts in case of emergencies via sidechains, according to Wang. “Supervision nodes will enable regulators to independently run and maintain nodes, extract data, and participate in the ecosystem’s supervision,” he said, noting Huobi Chain will also provide tools for pre-deployment audits and continuous tracking. Huobi Chain unveiled the public blockchain in July in partnership with blockchain startup Nervos. It can be used for financial services and applications, including lending, debit services, stablecoins, security token offerings, exchanges and payment services, the company said." Team, partners, investors, etc. Team * From this Bitcoin.com article (6-11-2019): "The source most notably told news.Bitcoin.com that according to an insider, the Chinese Communist Party (CCP) is stepping into managerial positions at popular crypto exchange Huobi: "It’s the fact. Already have CCP members take role as huobi management."" * Li, Leon; CEO (Was part of Hong Kong consensus) * Jian Zhang; Vice President (Was part of Hong Kong consensus) * Mo, Evan; CEO of Huobi’s mining project Digcoin * Ho-Seok Jung; Advisory lawyer of Huobi Korea, Hashed, Mediblock, Lawyer of Seum Lawfirm. Partnerships and investments * Invested in IOStoken * Invested in Blockfolio * Invested in Nervos Network (22-1-2020) * Partner with Cointelegraph * Is an "Institutional Supporter" of IRISnet * Partnered through Huobi Chat with NULS * Invested (8-2019) in Cortex, Blockstack, Ontology, Thunder Token and Ampleforth through Huobi Capital * Participated in the ICO of REN * live on Loom's Basechain as a validator (10-2019) * Has joined Chinese Blockchain Services Network (2-10-2019: "Cryptocurrency exchange Huobi joined a newly created state-backed blockchain organization called BSN (Blockchain Services Network), which is an alliance created by the SIC (State Information Center). The initiative has already recruited some key members of the industry like China UnionPay (the Chinese Visa equivalent), China Mobile, and China Telecom. The new alliance seeks to join several members of the industry through a blockchain service platform." Investors * From CoinSpice (26-12-2019): "Tokai Tokyo, an important Japanese Finance Holdings group, announced a new $4.6 million investment in the Japan wing of Huobi, an important cryptocurrency exchange. In a press release Tokai Tokyo recognized the importance of decentralized technologies, and explained how this deal will help them “promote new businesses in the areas of crypto asset exchange, new financing schemes such as Initial Exchange Offerings (IEO), local currency issuance, and storage and management service associated with crypto assets.”"Category:Companies/Organisations Category:Investment Fund Category:Coins/Tokens